Fashion Advice
by reagancrew
Summary: Just a short little AU oneshot. Maura forces her girlfriend out on a Saturday shopping excursion. Things get a little heated in the dressing room. Disclaimer: I don't own R&I or the characters. etc. etc.


**Just a little AU fluff for y'all. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Detective Jane Rizzoli sighed in annoyance and tapped her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor. She glanced furtively around, trying to control the urge to stand up and begin pacing around the small area. She caught the eye of a man sitting in a similar chair to her own. He gave her an understanding grimace, one she couldn't help returning. They were in this together it would seem.

She glanced at her watch for what felt like the thirtieth time in as many minutes. Eleven forty-five. Shit. They were going to be late. Lunch was supposed to be at twelve thirty and Jane really didn't want to have to explain to her mother why exactly they were running behind schedule. This was ridiculous. It was Saturday for God's sake. Her first day off in over a week. She should have been on her couch, beer in hand, ESPN playing in the background, feet kicked back, pajamas on.

But, no. Instead she was sitting here, sharing glances with two men who obviously hadn't had this on the Saturday agenda either. All three of them couldn't help glancing over at each other now and then. After ten minutes of awkwardness, the taller one in the blue suit finally grunted, "Games on."

The other man nodded. "Score?"

"Don't know," the first replied. "Do you know?" He looked over at Jane.

She shrugged. "I wish."

"This is ridiculous," the second man let out a puff of frustrated air. "Third one we've been to today."

"I've been at it since ten am," the other opined.

"Had to get up early on a Saturday," the second agreed.

Jane didn't respond. She knew better than to complain verbally. You never knew who might overhear. Thirty minutes passed, and Jane had finally started pacing, leaving the stiff-backed chair behind. They were definitely going to be late now. What in the hell was taking so long?

Growling to herself, she marched over to the partition, yanking back the curtain and storming in. She gave the two gentlemen a pitying glance over her shoulder as she stalked inside. At least _she _could take action. Those poor bastards just had to sit and wait. The detective steeled herself, well aware that she could still get in quite a bit of trouble for trying to interfere and speed the process along. _C'mon, Rizzoli, _she urged, _Man up. _

Taking another deep breath, the detective knocked on the third wooden door.

"Yes?" came the honeyed voice. _God that voice. No. Stay focused. _

"Maur, we have to go. We're gonna be late," Jane could hear the whine in her voice and it made her feel slightly disgusted. Jane Rizzoli didn't whine.

"I'm almost finished, Jane."

"Maur," she tried to inject as much sternness as she could into the name, but she knew it came off sounding like begging instead. _Jesus. This woman. _"We've been here for over an hour."

"I'm aware of that, Jane. I just need several more moments."

Jane huffed and leaned back against the door. Not three minutes later, she heard a lock sliding out of place.

"Will you come in here for a minute?" Maura called. "I just need your opinion on this last one."

Jane opened the door slowly, peaking her head inside the door. "Maura, this is ridiculous. I don't know how you managed to talk me into this on a Saturday, but we have to go. Ma is going to kill us."

"She won't commit murder, Jane. And don't roll your eyes at me," Jane stopped mid eye roll frustrated at the other woman's ability to know her mannerisms so well.

"Fine. What is it? You know I'm no good at this fashion stuff. I don't understand why I even had to be here today."

"Just come in and close the door, Detective," there was...something in Maura's tone that caused the brunette to cross the threshold, locking the door behind her.

"Maur," the warning was evident now.

"I thought perhaps we could pick out something for you while we're here," the blonde's back was to Jane and she was wearing a long, black silk robe.

"No, Maura. That was part of the deal. I expressly remember you promising not to make me try anything on."

"Oh no, Jane," there was definitely a purr to the blonde's voice now. She turned, finally facing the detective, allowing her robe to fall open as she did so. "I was thinking more along the lines of something you might enjoy taking _off._"

Jane couldn't help but stare. The smaller woman was standing in front of her dressed in a suit of black lingerie that was more revealing than any article of clothing Jane had seen before. The material was sheer, giving a not so subtle hint as to what lay beneath. There was a spread of fine black lace sprayed across the ME's ample breasts, which were nearly falling out of the bodice of the outfit. Jane licked her lips unconsciously, taking a step forward as she did so.

"Do you like this one, Detective?" At the sound of her title rolling off red lips, Jane felt her knees buckle slightly. She allowed herself the privilege of raking her gaze up and down the blonde's thin frame. Those legs. Damn. They seemed to go on forever, ending in a pair of four inch black stilettos. Shit.

"Ma-Maur, I-" She couldn't seem to form words. The detective merely reached out a hand reverently. Maura took a seductive step forward. Now only a foot separated the two women. Jane could smell the doctor's intoxicating perfume and feel the warmth radiating off of her.

"I'll ask you again, Jane," Maura paused, looking up at Jane from under heavy lids, her hazel eyes more of a deep green now, "Do you like it?"

"Ye-" Jane cleared her throat. She licked her lips. "Yes."

"Good," the doctor smirked, well aware of the effect she was having. "Now we ought to get going. We wouldn't want to keep Angela waiting," the sudden shift in atmosphere caught Jane by surprise, but as Maura went to turn away, Jane reached out and caught her by the wrist. She swung the doctor around, pulling her into her, so the two women's bodies were flush against one another. Jane felt the doctor give a slight gasp at the sudden movement.

"Not so fast, _Doctor,_" Jane emphasized the word. "I'm not sure that we are finished here quite yet." Jane wrapped her arm around the ME's waist and tightened her hold, emphasizing her point.

"Oh no?" Maura breathed out.

Jane shook her head. "No." She ran her hand up from the doctor's waist, enjoying the way the smaller woman shivered under her touch, feeling the goosebumps rise on Maura's back through the thin robe. Normally, Jane would have been a bit more cautious, considering they were technically in a public place after all, and there weren't actual walls. But at that moment, with Maura's breasts pushed firmly against her own, the scent of the doctor surrounding her, and Jane's own arousal making its presence known to her, she had no desire to stop what was about to happen.

She wound her free hand in the ME's blonde curls. And then she pulled them together, crashing her lips onto the doctor's. It wasn't pretty or perfect, more desperate and needy. She needed release and she needed it now and Maura was to blame. Jane nipped down on the other woman's lip, smirking into the kiss when Maura's lips parted automatically, allowing Jane's tongue access to her mouth. The doctor moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the detective. It was Jane's turn to shiver.

She pushed the doctor back, towards the wall and when she slammed them into it, absorbing the impact with her arm, Maura took the opportunity to wrap her legs around the detective's thin waist. Jane supported them both, pressing the doctor firmly against the wall.

"Maur," she growled. "You look so hot, baby."

That was all it took. Maura attacked her fiercely, and it was a battle for dominance. Their tongues danced and fought for control. Jane hissed in pain when Maura bit her lip and then sighed as the doctor soothed the ache with her tongue. Jane squeezed the doctor's breast through the camisole, feeling the hardened nipple through the fabric.

Maura groaned into her. "Please," she moaned.

Going lower, Jane found the line separating Maura's heat from her hand. She slipped beneath it, nearly losing her grip on the doctor at her shock at what she found.

"Jesus, baby. You're so wet."

"For you, Jane. For you."

Normally, Jane would have dragged it out a little bit, teasing and playing until Maura begged for release. But this wasn't normal. She slid her hand once through the doctor's folds, coating her fingers in the other woman's juices. She pinched Maura's clit and the other woman's hips bucked against her. And then, she was inside, finding her rhythm quickly, pumping in time to Maura's quiet gasps of pleasure. She pressed the doctor firmly against the wall with her body and then placed her free hand over the other woman's mouth.

"Shhh," she whispered.

Maura gasped.

"C'mon, baby. C'mon, love," Jane could already feel Maura's walls tightening around her fingers. The doctor was moving her hips erratically against Jane's hand now, attempting to reach that pinnacle. Jane pressed her lips to the soft skin next to the ME's ear. "Come for me, love," her deep voice ordered.

At that, Maura let herself fall over the edge, shaking and gasping in ecstasy as Jane slowed and eventually stilled her movements, holding the other woman tightly as she rode out her orgasm. Jane felt the waves of pleasure move through the other woman. It felt as though entire minutes passed as Maura's body shook with the perfect release. Her breathing was labored as she came down off the high, falling into Jane's arms completely. Jane slid her fingers out of the other woman gently, running them up the lace covering Maura's toned stomach and perfect breasts to her mouth, where she licked them clean, savoring the delicious taste of her girlfriend on her tongue. She pressed another kiss to Maura's cheek and set her down on shaky legs, holding on tightly while the ME took several moments to regain her equilibrium.

"I love you," Jane said reverently, unable to tear her eyes away from the recovering form of the doctor. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks pink with the exertion, the robe askew, her breasts heaving against the thin fabric. The normally well-put together medical examiner was looking deliciously askew.

Maura looked up at her, smiling. "Love you, too," she murmured.

"I guess we'll have to buy it now, hey," Jane joked.

Maura glanced down herself. "I suppose so."

"Well that's good," Jane smirked at her. "I really do like it."

"I'm glad."

Jane wiggled her eyebrows at the other woman. "Need me to help you change?"

Maura smirked and slapped her lightly. She took a wobbly step away. "We have a lunch to get to."

Jane pouted. "Maybe we should skip it and head straight home," she suggested with a hopeful look. "We could see what other delights this wonderful...outfit...arouses."

Maura swatted her again, sliding out of the robe and turning her back on the other woman. "We promised your mother, Jane."

"Well, I wasn't the one who insisted on showing off the hot lingerie, knowing full well it would be impossible for my girlfriend to resist such feminine wiles."

"It would not have been impossible for you to resist, Jane. That's an exaggeration."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Dr. Isles. You look absolutely _edible," _Jane allowed the honey to practically drip off her tongue at the word, knowing the effect it would have. Sure enough, she saw Maura attempt to repress a shiver. "Dressing like that should be illegal, sweetness. It might possibly be my favorite addition to your wardrobe yet."

Maura smiled at the carpet as she pulled her dress up her body. "Zip me?" she requested, and Jane stepped forward to oblige, allowing herself the luxury of passing her hands gently down the body in front of her.

"You are stunning, Dr. Isles," she murmured into the other woman's hair. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Maura leaned back against her, tilting her head so she could look the taller woman in the eye, having lost a few inches when she kicked her heels off. "I love you," Maura said, capturing the lips in front of her in a gentle kiss, more relaxed than earlier. The doctor stifled a moan when she tasted herself on Jane's tongue.

Jane smiled and hugged the petite woman from behind. "Right back at ya, sweetheart." This had certainly been the most delightful shopping trip yet. Maybe she ought to let Maura drag her around more often, especially if it would result in purchases like this. "Right back at ya."


End file.
